Our invention is drawn to a process for determining excitants, stimulants, attractants and incitants for members of the Class Crustacea and a method for exciting, inciting, stimulating and/or attracting members of the Class Crustacea by means of placing within a body of saline water near a surface or throughout the volume to which such Crustacea are desired to be attracted, stimulated, incited and/or excited, a Crustacea attracting, stimulating, inciting and/or exciting concentration and quantity of at least one of the substances:
(i) N-acetyl-D-Glucosamine, an epimeric mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR3## (ii) S-methyl methionine sulfonium halides defined according to the structure: ##STR4## (wherein X is chloro or bromo); (iii) methionine having the structure: ##STR5## (iv) trimethyl amine oxide hydrate having the structure: ##STR6## (v) 1-octen-3-ol having the structure: ##STR7## (a mixture of isomers having the structures: ##STR8## (vi) methional having the structure: ##STR9## (vii) dimethyl sulfoxide having the structure: ##STR10## (viii) 50:50 mole:mole mixture of skatole/indole, skatole having the structure: ##STR11## indole having the structure: ##STR12## (ix) propionthetin halides having the structure: ##STR13## wherein X is chloro or bromo; (x) ammonium chloride; PA1 (xi) ammonium acetate; PA1 (xii) acetic acid having the structure: ##STR14## (xiii) glucose; (xiv) "raw sugar" (sucrose and "impurities"); PA1 (xv) Thaumatin (known as TALIN.RTM. a trademark of the Tate and Lyle Company Limited of the United Kingdom), a mixture Thaumatin B, Thaumatin I and Thaumatin II, the liquid/the liquid chromatograms of which are indicated in FIGS. 23 and 24 attached hereto and described, infra. Thaumatin I is shown also by the symbol: EQU Lys.sup.46, Asp.sup.113, Asp.sup.137 ! PA1 as further specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,624 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference; PA1 (xvi) 2-methyl-3-(methyldithio)furan having the structure: ##STR15## (xvii) aqueous ammonia; (xviii) yeast extract; PA1 (xix) D-Glucosamine, an epimeric mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR16## (xx) 2-methyl-3-furanthiol (also known as "OXYCYCLOTHIONE-030.TM.", a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) having the structure: ##STR17## (also hereinafter referred to as "ASIE" substance(s)) as well as feeding compositions containing (i) one or more of such "ASIE" substances admixed with (ii) prior art feeding compositions. PA1 (i) N-acetyl-D-Glucosamine, an epimeric mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR19## (ii) at least one S-methyl methionine sulfonium halide having the structure: ##STR20## (wherein X is a chloride anion or a bromide anion); (iii) methionine having the structure: ##STR21## (iv) trimethyl amine oxide hydrate having the structure: ##STR22## (v) (R)(S) 1-octen-3-ol having the structure: ##STR23## (a mixture of isomers having the structures: ##STR24## (vi) methional having the structure: ##STR25## (vii) dimethyl sulfoxide having the structure: ##STR26## (viii) 50:50 mole:mole mixture of skatole/indole, skatole having the structure: ##STR27## indole having the structure: ##STR28## (ix) propionthetin halides having the structure: ##STR29## wherein X is a chloride anion or a bromide anion; (x) ammonium chloride; PA1 (xi) ammonium acetate; PA1 (xii) acetic acid having the structure: ##STR30## (xiii) glucose; (xiv) raw sugar (sucrose and "impurities") for example, Osceola Brown Sugar marketed by Osceola Farms Inc. of Pahokee, Fla. (the headspace analysis for which is set forth in FIG. 27 described in detail, infra); PA1 (xv) Thaumatin (known as TALIN.RTM. a trademark of the Tate and Lyle Company Limited of the United Kingdom), a mixture Thaumatin B, Thaumatin I and Thaumatin II, the liquid/the liquid chromatograms of which are indicated in FIGS. 23 and 24 attached hereto and described, infra. Thaumatin I is shown also by the symbol: EQU Lys.sup.46, Asp.sup.113, Asp.sup.137 ! PA1 as further specifically described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,624 issued on Jun. 22, 1993 the specification of which is incorporated herein by reference; PA1 (xvi) 2-methyl-3-(methyldithio)furan (also called "MOS" or "METHYLOXYCYCLOSULFIDE.TM.", a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) having the structure: ##STR31## (xvii) aqueous ammonia; (xviii) yeast extract; PA1 (xix) D-Glucosamine, an epimeric mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR32## (xx) 2-methyl-3-furanthiol (also known as "OXYCYCLOTHIONE-030.TM.", a trademark of International Flavors & Fragrances Inc.) having the structure: ##STR33## taken alone, or in combination with naturally occurring excitants, stimulants, attractants and/or incitants for the Class Crustacea such as natural Crustacean/cephalopod extracts to the vicinity of said desired location or volume. Our invention also describes a process for exciting, attracting, stimulating and/or inciting a member of the Class Crustacea within a volume of water inhabited by such member of the Class Crustacea comprising the step of applying an aqueous solution containing a Crustacean-exciting, attracting, inciting and/or stimulating concentration of one of the above materials (designated as "ASIE" materials) to the vicinity of said volume inhabited by said member of the Class Crustacea. PA1 (a) static holding tank means containing (i) a volume of water and (ii) at least one live member of the Class Crustacea within said volume of saline water; PA1 (b) pump-injected test solution feeding means for pumping aqueous solutions at variable or constant flow rates of test substance into the static holding tank means; PA1 (c) visible light generating and guidance means for guiding visible wavelength light of variable or preferably constant intensity into said volume of water in said static holding tank means; PA1 (d) first variable power source means for engaging the visible light generating means; PA1 (e) second variable power source means for engaging the pump generated feeding means; and PA1 (f) variable focus/focal length video camera or camcorder recording means for recording the movements of one or more specified body appendages and/or the lateral direction and velocity of one or more specified body appendages of one or more of the members of the Class Crustacea when the pump injected feeding means and visible light generating means are engaged; PA1 (a) flow-through holding tank means where varying concentrations of test solutions are fed in at the inlet of the holding tank means and flow through the holding tank to an exit portal while a member of the Class Crustacea is positioned within the "flow-through" holding tank. The holding tank contains (i) flowing saline water and (ii) at least one live member of the Class Crustacea within the flowing saline water; PA1 (b) pump-injected test solution feeding means for pumping aqueous solutions at variable or preferably constant flow rates of test solution into an orifice in front of the entry portal into the flow-through holding tank; PA1 (c) visible light generating and guidance means for guiding visible wavelength light of variable or preferably constant intensity into the volume of water flowing in the flow-through holding tank; PA1 (d) a first variable power source for energizing or "engaging" the visible light generating means; PA1 (e) a valuable power source for energizing or "engaging" the pump injection feeding means (the pump has variable heads so that the flow rate of the added chemical solution (containing at least one "ASIE") may be added to the basic flow of saline water through the flow-through holding tank); PA1 (f) variable focal length video camera or camcorder recording means for recording the movements and/or the lateral direction and velocity of one or more members of the Class Crustacea when the pump injection feeding means is engaged and when the visible light generating means is engaged; and PA1 (g) specially designed camera platform and blind means (a part of our invention) the purpose of which is to shield the observer from the test animal in order to prevent the test animal from being extraneously stressed and/or distracted. (The variable focal length video camera or camcorder recording means is mounted within the specially designed camera platform and blind means.) PA1 (1) a horizontal static substantially rectangular planar base located in an "X-Y" plane, having an upper surface and having two substantially parallel ends parallel to the "X" axis and two substantially parallel ends parallel to the "Y" axis; with one end parallel to the "Y" axis being along a line designated "E.sub.1 "; PA1 (2) a vertically disposed substantially rectangular planar frame located in a "Y-Z" plane, substantially perpendicular to said horizontal static planar base and having two parallel ends parallel to the "Y" axis and two parallel ends parallel to the "Z" axis, one of said ends parallel to the "Y" axis being contiguous with said static planar base along a first end, said line E.sub.1 of said static planar base, parallel to the "Y" axis, said frame having a first orifice therethrough permitting visible wavelength radiation to be transmitted therethrough; PA1 (3) a continuous right angle-shaped horizontal/vertical planar base/frame movable platform movable in both the "X" and "Y" (or lateral) directions consisting of (i) a substantially rectangular horizontal lamina located in the "X-Y" plane facing and within the planar framework of said horizontal static planar base (1) plane and having an upper surface and a lower surface continuously and sealably juxtaposed in a direction parallel to line E.sub.1 along a line designated E.sub.2 said line E.sub.2 being proximate said line E.sub.1 with (ii) a substantially rectangular vertical lamina located in the "Y-Z" plane facing and within the planar framework of said vertically disposed frame (2) and containing a vertically disposed visible wavelength radiation shield (blind) having a second orifice therethrough located opposite to and being planarly parallel to and within the planar framework of said first orifice in said vertically disposed frame, said right angle-shaped movable platform being located on rollers juxtaposed with and immediately adjacent said lower surface of said right angle-shaped movable platform and said upper surface of said horizontal static base; PA1 (4) a substantially rectangular rotating planar base having an upper surface and a lower surface and having two parallel ends parallel to the "Y" axis and two parallel ends parallel to the "X-Z" plane, being rotatable about a vertex line E.sub.3 in a hinge manner having a direction parallel to each of lines E.sub.1 and E.sub.2 and being substantially proximate lines E.sub.1 and E.sub.2 along a first parallel hinge end in the "Y" direction parallel to the "Y" axis, having variable manually-controllable rotation movement means located at an end of said rotating planar base opposite said first parallel hinge end, and opposite the location of said line E.sub.3, the direction of rotation of said rotating base being from the location of the "X-Y" plane of said right angle-shaped movable platform towards the location of the "Y-Z" plane of said right angle-shaped movable platform about the said vertex line E.sub.3 ; and PA1 (5) a video camera or camcorder fixedly mounted on the upper surface of said rotating planar base, comprising a housing and a lens located in said housing, the focal plane of said lens being substantially parallel to and at a controllably variable distance from the plane of said first orifice of said vertically disposed frame and said second orifice of said visible wavelength radiation shield with said lens, said first orifice and said second orifice all having a common line of vision, PA1 (i) Taurine, the compound having the structure: ##STR36## (ii) Guanidine, the compound having the structure: ##STR37## (iii) Betaine, the compound having the structure: ##STR38## (iv) citric acid, the compound having the structure: ##STR39## (v) Pyruvic acid, the compound having the structure: ##STR40## (vi) Ferulic acid, the compound having the structure: ##STR41## (vii) Vanillin, the compound having the structure: ##STR42## (viii) Isovaleraldehyde, the compound having the structure: ##STR43## (ix) trans-2-hexenal, the compound having the structure: ##STR44## (x) Citral, the mixture of compounds having the structures: ##STR45## PA1 I. The following "alginate" mixture is prepared in the following manner: PA1 II. Feed Mixing Protocol: PA1 A=Antennule flicking; PA1 AN.sub.2 =Antennae movement; PA1 M=Maxilliped movement; PA1 MP=Mouthpart movement; and PA1 D=Dactyl movement (in the characteristic "feeding" motion).
Aquatic animals utilize water-borne "chemical signals" (chemical stimuli) to identify and orient toward potential food sources, to escape predators and locate mates. These specific chemical signals are recognized in spite of the chemical complexity of aquatic environments. Therefore, the chemical environment of aquatic animals is vitally important, both physiologically and behaviorally, to understand the status and role of animals in the aquatic environment. The function of specific chemical signals becomes even more significant in a managed biological system (i.e., aquaculture ponds or tanks) that is optimized for production of a single aquatic species (e.g., members of the Penaeus genus of the Class Crustacea) since these chemical signals regulate feeding behavior and possibly control reproduction. Because feeds are a significant expense in most aquaculture operations, the need to maximize feeding rates and reduce wasted feed, thereby lowering production costs and the possible lowering of bacterial/viral infections is paramount to economic success.
The importance of chemoattractants and/or feeding stimulants in improving both initial palatability and overall feeding rates as a means to reduce wasted feed is now fully recognized. The feed quality and environmental conditions (i.e., water quality and current patterns) have direct effects on the effectiveness of feed attractants and feed stimulants. For these reasons, food detection and feeding stimulation ultimately determine the commercial value of an aquatic feed.
A number of attempts at obtention of efficacious feeding stimulants for various aquatic species and for creation of appropriate testing apparatus having a high degree of efficiency for determining good stimulants and attractants for aquatic species are set forth in the literature. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,835 issued Feb. 17, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,480 issued Feb. 10, 1981 disclose apparatus and methods for rearing shrimp through the larvae stage wherein the shrimp are subjected to controlled conditions and a common enclosure for the male and female adult shrimp is provided which permits uncontrolled access of the shrimp to one another and wherein the shrimp are maintained through a plurality of cycles of mating, spawning and hatching. The system disclosed provides filtration means for filtering the medium of the common enclosure and with collecting means for harvesting hatched shrimp at preselected times from the common enclosure medium as the medium moves into the filtration means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,829 of May 9, 1989 discloses a visual fish attractant that aids in the dispersion of traditional scent and taste attractants. The fish attractant compositions include one or more oils, such as mineral oil, cod liver oil, menhaden oil, herring oil, anise oil, salmon oil, as well as pigments, fragrances, fish scent, dispersed pigments, and light-reflective particles that act both as a visual attractant and as an aid to controlled dispersion of the oil and scent compositions.
Lombardo, et al, Comp.Biochem.Physiol., Vol. 101C, No. 2, pages 389-398, 1992, "Amino Acids and Derivatives as Food-Finding Signals in the Freshwater Snail Planorbarius corneus (L.)" discloses the behavioral responses of the freshwater snail to various amino acids including l-aspartic acid, d-alanine, histamine, proline and aspartame.
It should be pointed out, however, that the compounds having the structures: ##STR18## wherein X is a "univalent anion" such as chloride ion or bromide ion are used to attract in a gel vertebrate fish such as red snapper and carp in Japanese Published Application J91/27231 (Nakajima) abstracted at Chem. Abstracts, Volume 115:113303n. The disclosure of Japanese Published Application 91/27231 does not detract from the patentability of the instant invention.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the efficient process for attracting, inciting, stimulating and/or exciting members of the Class Crustacea from or in a volume of water inhabited by said member(s) of the Class Crustacea in or to a desired location or volume within a body of water by applying at least one of the specific materials found to be useful in our invention, to wit the "ASIE" substances found to be so useful in our invention. Furthermore, nothing in the prior art discloses feeding compositions containing such "ASIE" substances admixed with prior art feeding materials for such members of the Class Crustacea.